Who's The Boss Of Me
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Finn takes over control, trying to teach Rachel to let go...Warning: VERY graphic and VERY explicit.


**Name:** Who's The Boss Of Me

**Storyline:** Finn takes over control, trying to teach Rachel to let go.

**A/N:** This is very explicit. Very, very, very explicit. I think this is the most explicit I've ever wrote. This was actually written for someone in private, but I chose to upload this now. I warn you again, if you are not into graphic, explicit smut, you may skip this story.

xxxxxxxxxx

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO PUT YOUR SHOES ON THE SHOE RACK? THAT IS WHY I BOUGHT IT," Rachel screeches as she enters the tiny one bedroom apartment in Queens, throwing her purse and jacket on the little table above the shoe rack. Finn swallows hard as he hears his fiancée's voice, quickly lifting his feet off the coffee table.

"I have told you a thousand times, when you come in, take off your shoes—you can put them on the shoe rack so I won't enter this apartment and almost break my neck," she rants, speaking a mile a minute. Finn rolls his eyes and nods his head. That's all he can do after all; she would tear apart anything he'd say anyway, good or bad.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" She hits the back of his head and glares at him, smacking him again and shrieking when she sees a water ring from his beer bottle on the table. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO USE A COASTER, IS THAT SO HARD?"

She stomps off into the kitchen to grab a towel, swatting him with it in order to get him off the couch, so that she has room to sit down and clean the table. He just watches her quietly, rubbing the back of his head. He officially hated Halloween. Every freaking year she turns into this perfection _monster_, even more so than usual. While he usually doesn't mind, on Halloween it's the worst. She wants the kids to love her, so she goes all out. She even keeps a Halloween fund that they both have to put money into each month. Sometimes she cares too much about other people liking her.

"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing? Everything around here I have to do alone. I always have to clean after you. It's getting exhausting Finn," she mutters, continuing to scrub the table. "I told you to put up the decorations and you didn't do anything. How are we supposed to get everything ready for Halloween? Really."

Her nostrils are flaring and he thinks if she scrubs any harder she'll leave a hole in the glass table. He just bows his head down and puts his hands into his jean pockets, not saying a word. As he turns to walk into the kitchen, he feels the wet towel she was holding in her hands hit the back of his head.

"Why are you not saying anything?" she yells and he thinks he even hears her growl. It scares him. She scares him.

"'Cause no matter what I say, you'll just yell at me. So what's the point?" he says rather quietly and bends down to pick up the towel.

"Damn straight I am yelling at you! It's because you're being lazy Finn!" she roars.

"Hang up the decorations while I go take a shower so I can start preparing dinner. At least do that," she says angrily. She climbs on the couch, jumping over the back of it, but her foot gets caught at the top and she loses her balance and stumbles back. There is a loud thud and Rachel's feet are sticking up in the air, her back on the couch itself with her head hanging off of it. Finn snorts loudly and raises his arm to bury his face in it, trying not to break out into laughter. He can't help himself when she gets up, her hair tousled and her skirt bunched up around her hips. She tries to blow her hair out of her face as she scrambles off the couch, running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Finn starts to laugh loudly and grabs the first paper bat to hang on the wall. She might be uptight and annoying, but hell she entertains him a whole lot more.

xxxxxxxx

Later that night Finn sits in bed with his laptop, browsing through Facebook while releasing a breath. Rachel is asleep, snoring quietly next to him. 'Probably screamed herself into exhaustion', he thinks and rolls his eyes. The past few days had been hell. She was so stressed and so tense about Halloween that she was bossing him around to no end. Most of the time he gave in, but it annoyed him to no end. He just wants to relax on his days off, but she was too tense to even care. As he begins to close his laptop, he sees the chatbox in the right bottom corner pop up.

_Sup Finny. Is Berry letting u stay up long?_

_Oh shut up Puck. Whaddya want?_

_Nothing. Just checkin on my mate. I heard from Guylinder that Berry is going crazy ass. Just checkin if u r still alive._

_You talk to Kurt? 'n since when u do ya make Wicked references? How do u even kno dat?_

_Nah...Just eavesdropped when he talked to Quinn on skype...and dude remember...ur crazy ass chick was in dat. Remember how she threatened to hurt Puck jr if I wudn't go? Imma scared for my crown jewles._

_Rachel knows how to handle u._

_And how to whip ya...but bro I tell ya. Don't lettit get too far._

_It already went to far. Dude, she's flippin at me for everythin. She's bossing me 'round and stuff. Like...she's pms-ing._

_Oh dude. Stfu will ya? __Just show her that u're the man. I mean srsly. Boss her 'round. Fuck her. Show her that her pussy belongs to ya, not ur junk to her._

_Dude, really?_

_Just try it...maybe Berry will loosen up. If ya want I'll come over and show her how a real guy can fuck her._

_Dude fuck you._

Finn slams his lap top shut and puts it next to the bed, then slides underneath the sheets. As he lays awake, he thinks about what Puck said to him. Maybe he needs to teach her a little lesson. Their sex life usually is awesome and she's always up to new things, but maybe he just needs to get in charge to loosen her up. She doesn't just annoy him, but also ends up stressing herself out. Stressed Rachel Berry is not fun. Finn knows he has some shopping to do tomorrow. He's going to show her that relaxation can be fun as well.

xxxxxxxxx

"Finn, can you get your behind off the couch and get the candy ready for the kids?" Rachel asks as she rummages through the apartment. She screams loudly when she feels a hand on her mouth, and an arm coming around her waist to grip her tightly.

"How about no?" he whispers roughly into her ear, pressing his hand harder against her mouth. She tries to kick or bite him, but nothing works. Her entire body trembles in anger and she wants to kill him.

"I'll move my hand. If you say even one thing, I'll gag you," he mumbles against her ear, slowly sliding his hand down her face while pressing her body against the wall. Rachel drew in a sharp breath of air and bit her lip. He can't be serious—he just can't.

"Finn, will you..." she starts to say, but immediately feels him shift quickly, taking a scarf to wrap it around her head. He makes quick work of tying the scarf, shoving a part of it into her mouth to prevent her from talking. Rachel feels a sudden rage and she starts to try and rip the scarf off, but Finn grabs her hands and picks her up, carrying her into their bedroom. Wordlessly he throws her on the bed and holds her wrists in one hand, grabbing a pair of handcuffs. He closes one side around her wrist and shifts their weight, straddling her body and leaning over to sling the handcuff through the bed and attaching it to her other wrist. Rachel screams in rage against the gag, trying to slip out of the cuffs, but they are way too tight and she feels them cut into her flesh.

Finn crawls off the bed and grabs a second scarf, sitting down on her legs to tie one end around her right ankle, attaching it to the free end to the bedpost. He repeats the same action with the other foot, spreading her legs enough to tie the end to the other bedpost. Rachel watches him, tears stinging her eyes. Her face was beet red and sweat was dripping down her forehead.

"Relax," he mutters. He moves over her, grabbing a black blindfold on the nightstand. Rachel gasps against the scarf in her mouth as he puts the second one around her head, slowly sliding the material over her eyes. He smirks as she lays there motionless, and the only sound coming from her is that of her harsh breathing.

"I'm going to remove the gag now. Don't you dare make a sound," he breathes against her ear, causing her entire body to shiver. She decides to play along, already planning to kill him once he frees her. She feels a hand come up to her mouth, a finger sliding beneath the smooth scarf. He slides it down and let's it fall, smiling when Rachel licks her dry lips.

"I'll...kill...you..." she whispers, shifting a little. "I'm going to kill you…what the fuck are you doing?" Rachel's voice is harsh.

"You're swearing...you must be pissed." He chuckles evilly and leans closer, brushing his lips against her ear.

"You've been bossing me around all week, you've been stressing me and yourself out. I just want to teach you a little lesson—I want you to learn who the boss is here, at least for today." He darts out his tongue to lick the shell of her ear, moving down to catch her earlobe between his lips. Rachel gasps in shock and feels her lower body tremble at his touch.

"How am I supposed to relax when you tie me up and blindfold me?" she hisses. She tries to hold back a groan as his hand moves down her front, his fingers unzipping the side of her skirt to peel it away.

"How about you just wait and see what happens?" he mumbles and smirks, his hand brushing against her panties. Slowly he drags it up her front, grasping the collar of her blouse. With one quick motion, he rips it open, buttons flying everywhere.

"FINN THAT'S MY FAV..." she starts to scream, but Finn immediately covers her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up…the only sounds I want to hear from you are either moans...or my name...when you fucking cum." His voice is rough and demanding, causing Rachel to try and keep focus on being angry. Usually she is the dominant one in bed, but now Finn is trying to take over that role. It's kind of hot. Her thoughts are interrupted when his hands dive underneath the silky material of her bra, grasping both of her boobs in his hands, rubbing his palms against the sensitive flesh. She tries to fight a moan bubbling up in the back of her throat, thinking of everything else, anything else, instead of what his hands are doing to her body.

"Don't fight it baby..." he whispers and shoves the bra up, leaning down to close his lips around one of her nipples, sucking as hard as he can. A slight scream escapes Rachel as she arches her back, a wave of pleasure rolling through her body and ending in the pit of her stomach, wetness leaking out of her pussy and soaking her panties. He smirks against her skin, his tongue running over every inch. He loves the way she tastes and he has every intention of exploring every part thoroughly. As if she was made of porcelain, he drags his lips over her breast to her other, his tongue flicking over her puckered nipple. The lowest of moans escapes her mouth and he has all the confirmation he needs. Even if she fights him, he knows she still enjoys it.

He closes his lips around the rosy nub, sucking, biting, and licking it. Her back arches in response, spurring him on. His left hand comes up to cup her breast, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple hard, causing Rachel to gasp. The tingle of pain went straight to her crotch, wetting her pussy even more. Screw him for going rough on her and screw him for her actually liking it.

"Enjoying yourself?" He smirks and bites her nipple. Rachel just lets out a sigh and huffs, whining loudly at the loss of contact when Finn sits up and takes off his shirt and jeans. Just as he pushes down his boxers he hears the doorbell ring and he sees Rachel tensing up.

"TRICK OR TREAT." Finn grins as he feels Rachel trying to sit up, but her restrictions keep her from moving.

"Finn...go answer the door," she hisses and keeps moving, feeling more than helpless. She completely forgot that the kids are coming by today for trick or treating.

"Ignore it," he says. He strips off his boxers, throwing them away and moving back on the bed next to her. Rachel feels her anger flare up again and she rattles at the handcuffs, trying to free herself.

"What the heck...let me go...LET ME GO!" she screams, but Finn covers her mouth and drags the gag back up.

"I told you to ignore it. I'm going to fuck your brains out. Fuck them all," he says in a harsh tone and leans over, biting her neck just enough to hurt her but not break her skin. As soon as he bit her, he opens his mouth, soothing the mark with his tongue, blowing air against it. The sound of a muffled groan reaches his ears and Finn feels his cock harden. He loves being in charge.

He slowly flicks out his tongue and flits from her neck down to the valley of her breasts, stopping for a second to savor the feeling, and then moving further down to her belly button. He pauses and dips his tongue in, swirling his muscle around the tiny metal stud. Sometimes he loves her drunken escapades with the girls. He loves that piercing so fucking much. He sucks lightly at it and pulls away, looking up at Rachel. Her head is thrown back and her breathing is harsh, no other sound coming from her. He chooses to ignore it and ducks down again, his lips grazing the edge of her panties. He could smell her through the thin fabric and as he moves up his hand to touch her, he can even feel that she's soaked. A satisfied smile plays around his lips as he moves his hands into her panties, ripping them apart.

Rachel hisses against the gag and moves her head up again, frustration getting to her because she cannot speak or see. She huffs to herself and tries to move her thighs together; using all her strength to keep her legs closed enough. Finn smirks and raises an eyebrow, moving up to grab the end of the tie on her foot, pulling it. Rachel squeals as she feels him tie her closer to the bedpost, spreading her legs even wider. She notices how she is completely exposed to him. In her mind she tries to picture his face, picturing how he's licking his lips, ready to lean down and fuck her with his tongue. Apparently this time he has different plans, because suddenly she hears how a low moan escape his mouth and the sound of skin rubbing against skin reaches her ear. He's rubbing one off while she lays here like a sex slave. She has to admit, it's kind of hot.

"Fuck baby...your pussy," he whispers, fisting his cock faster, pre-cum leaking. He moves his hand up and rips the gag away from her mouth, using his thumb to catch the tiny drops and spread them on her lips. Immediately her tongue darts out and she eagerly licks his cum off her lips, purring when she hears his hand go back to work on his cock.

"I want your cock in my mouth," Rachel says and groans. Fuck all this all, she wanted her man's cock in her mouth. "Please."

Finn stops his movement and stares at her. Without wasting another thought he moves over her and straddles her upper body, looking down at Rachel.

"Open your mouth," he whispers and she obliges. Carefully he moves his hand around her head and lifts it enough to angle her right, shifting to push the head of his cock into her awaiting mouth.

"Fuck, Rachel." He moans and holds her head in his hands, feeling her tongue swirl around him. It takes every bit of restraint not to fuck her mouth. Rachel, on the other hand, wants just that. She wants him to fuck her mouth. She starts to suck really hard on his cock, moving her head against his hands to signalize she wants to straighten her head. Finn let's go and moves a hand to the headboard of the bed leaning over. Slowly he lets his cock slide down her throat, almost shooting his load when he hits the back of it. Rachel simply lies underneath him, salvia running out of her mouth, trying to breathe through her nose. She gurgles against him and Finn carefully starts to pull out of her. Her spit drips from his cock and onto her face and she eagerly licks every drop off of him, sucking at his tip.

"Fuck my mouth," she chokes out and groans. Finn moans and slowly starts a rhythm, his cock sliding up and down her throat.

"Baby I am so close," he groans. He feels her hum around his erection. The vibrations shoot through his shaft up his entire body and he grips her hair as he reaches his peak hard, shooting strings of cum down her throat, hearing her swallowing eagerly. He moans loudly and pulls away, trying to regain control of his body. He nearly comes again when he sees Rachel lying on the bed with swollen lips, spit and his cum covering her mouth.

"Fuck...you...are so hot..." he mumbles. He leans over to lick her clean, sliding his tongue into her mouth to kiss her. She responds happily and groans against him, her hips bucking violently, her pussy soaked and swollen.

"Please Finn...please...touch me...I beg you," she whines and throws her head back.

"I don't think that was enough begging yet..." He grins and slowly runs his hands over her body, purposely avoiding her core, caressing her inner thighs. She moans loudly and bites her lip.

"Please, Finn...please, I'm begging you so much...Touch me...touch my pussy...please..." Her voice is weak and full of lust with a hint of desperation.

"Why would I do that?" he whispers, leaning down to kiss and bite her inner thighs, running his tongue up and down.

"Cause it's your pussy. Please...you're the only one who has ever touched it...you're the only one who ever will...please...please," she cries out and nearly passes out when he drags his tongue up her leg and brushes the wet muscle over her clit. They both moan in unison as he laps up her juices. Rachel feels how her lower body clench as he moves up to swipe his tongue over her clit. She moans and feels herself coming undone. Finn is surprised but keeps lapping at her clit, quickly moving two fingers into her. He curls them and rubs against her upper wall, his tongue sucking and licking her oversensitive nub. Rachel whines and cries, her hips thrusting against his face as she draws in a deep breath, the sensation too much as she cums again, her muscles clenching hard around his fingers. Finn removes his fingers and sticks them in his mouth to lick them clean, hovering above Rachel to lean down and kiss her. Her tongue comes out to suck off her juices sticking to his face, kissing him eagerly as he gives her access to his mouth. Her tongue battles his and she whines loudly as he pulls away. She feels his cock graze her thigh and another gush of pleasure runs through her body.

"Please baby...please I want to see you..." she mumbles and draws in a deep breath as he removes the blindfold. For a second she closes her eyes, only slowly opening to get adjusted to the light. He was kneeling next to her on the bed, his cock glistening and standing up, begging for attention. She licks her lips as he moves to untie the binding on her ankles, grabbing her hips.

"Get on your front," he says and looks at her. Rachel nods her head and crosses her arms, rolling her body over with his help.

"What are you going to do?" she whispers and tries to turn her head.

"Shut up," he says, lightly spanking her butt, leaning down to kiss her butt cheeks, spreading her legs to expose her wet pussy to him.

"Finn please..." she whines in pleasure and tries to grind her lower body against the bed. Finn smirks and leans over her body. She hears a paper bag being shifted around and suddenly there is a buzzing sound. She gasps as he pushes her hips up, her ass sticking out and her pussy open to his view.

"I plan on making you cum so hard you will forget that you were ever mad at me." He grins and moves the tiny vibrator to her clit. Her lower body bucks wildly and she screams into the pillow, the sensation too much so soon. In addition, Finn leans down and runs his tongue over her wet ass, licking up every drop of wetness that comes out of her pussy.

"Fuck baby...so wet." He moans and slides his tongue down and into her body, pressing the vibrator harder against her clit. She sinks her teeth into the pillow, trying not to scream so loudly. Her entire body shakes as his tongue wiggles against her inner walls while the vibrator stimulates her clit. She feels like she is ready to explode.

"Finn...FINN...FIIIIIIINNNNNN..." she cries out as he runs his tongue over the pink muscle above her pussy, causing her to cum immediately. He quickly throws away the vibrator and moves a hand around her hips, holding her up as he props himself up, slamming his hard cock into her. Another scream escapes Rachel as she feels him enter her, her face pressed against the pillow. Tears escape her eyes as he starts to fuck her. Her entire body was oversensitive and every move of his cock in her pussy caused her body pleasurable pain.

"Fuck baby…you're so...fucking tight..." he rasps out and starts to thrust faster and faster, his panting hard. "Fuck, I'm so close."

The only response he gets is a slight whine against the pillow and he groans as he pulls out and flips her around, parting her thighs to thrust back into her pussy. He extends his arm and reaches for the keys, slowly moving in and out of heras he unlocks the cuffs. Rachel immediately wraps her arms around his neck and tightens her legs around his hips, her mouth smashing against his in an intense kiss.

"Finn please...please, please..." she whimpers between kisses and Finn knows what she needs, moving a hand down between them to rub her clit, causing her to spasm around him and cum hard. He immediately follows her and he moans against her mouth, his strength leaving his body as he sinks into her, his sweaty body pressing against hers. The only sounds to be heard in the entire room are their frantic breathing and Rachel's slight whimpers.

The doorbell rings again.

"TRICK OR TREAT..." a couple of voices yell. Finn raises an eyebrow and looks at Rachel, who smacks him hard.

"Don't you fucking dare move."

**THE END**


End file.
